


Our Little Secret

by Chichirinoda



Series: Young Genius [2]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyuu gets his first big break as a novice, but it may not be all he had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first story, I wrote this for Cairns for Yuletide.

Kouyuu bent over the latest in an endless, marching series of shoes, polishing intently with a cloth. Though he always listened with concentration to the words of the officials as they chatted to the other men, discussing matters of import from one corner of the Empire to the other, he rarely looked up. He knew their voices by now, and their shoes.

Though that thought would have depressed him horribly a few weeks ago, he didn't really mind anymore. Not that much. At least, not _as_ much as before.

Today it was Sou Touya, a tall, friendly middle-aged man with an easy smile and a bit of a pot belly hanging over his belt. The latter was probably due to his success, and the accompanying wealth, which he flaunted. Nearly every finger bore a ring, and he even had long earrings hanging from his ears. He was the Minister of Agriculture, and usually came attended by a number of other Ministers and officials, but he was alone today, so Kouyuu polished unhappily, missing the sound of conversation that he could hopefully incorporate into the report he was writing.

When he'd first gotten his assignment from Official Ro, he'd been so angry and humiliated that he'd actually wished he had failed the Imperial Examinations. He'd even made the horrible blunder of going to his father, Kou Reishin, to ask him to pull strings and get an assignment more worthy of his first-place score.

He'd been lucky to get out of that with his fingers intact and no bruises on his forehead.

But after a while he had come to appreciate the hours kneeling in the dirt, rubbing the feet of every official who came by. None of them saw him, but he listened to their words, and in the few stolen hours that he wasn't either in the archives doing the other work he'd been roped into doing, and wasn't sleeping, he incorporated what he learned into a report.

He had come to realize that he was best positioned to impress Official Ro. He'd _show him_.

Other aspects of his life weren't going so well, even if shoe-shining could be considered 'well'. Pretty much all of the boys hated him, for having shown them up. Only a week ago he had received a very severe beating, and even though the boys who had administered it had been tossed out on their asses, his ribs were still sore.

And there was one last part of his life that he didn't know _what_ to think about.

Ran Shuuei.

Ran Shuuei who had been second place, and was only a year older than Li Kouyuu himself. Ran Shuuei who was beloved by everyone around him, and universally considered more worthy of the position of first place than Li Kouyuu was. Ran Shuuei who had seemed to be mocking him every time they crossed paths, and who Kouyuu had been sure was the ringleader behind all of the incidents that had befallen him since he began his stint as a novice, but who _claimed_ to have been trying to stop them.

Ran Shuuei who claimed to want to be Li Kouyuu's friend for no reason Kouyuu could discern.

Gods damned Ran Shuuei.

In fact, ever since Shuuei had saved Kouyuu from that beating and come clean about his desire to become Kouyuu's friend, the younger boy had hardly been able to concentrate on anything else. His mind probed at the confusion like a finger to a scab. Why would someone as popular, and attractive--

 

No, he hadn't just thought that.

"Hey, are you listening to me, boy?"

The imperious, irritated tone suddenly dragged Kouyuu reluctantly from the obsessive circles his mind had fallen into, and Kouyuu looked up into Sou Touya's stern face.

"Huh?"

He blinked, his eyes widening as he realized how rude that had been. "I-I mean, yes, Minister Sou-sama? I'm sorry, I must have been thinking about something else. Is there something further I can do for you?"

The scowl on Sou's face transformed into a kindly smile. He reached out a be-ringed hand and patted Kouyuu on the shoulder. "You're such a good boy," he said. "You always do such a good job, and you don't complain. I understand that you're very bright, too. First place, wasn't it?"

Kouyuu's jaw dropped with surprise at the praise, and he quickly struggled to gather his wits. He folded up the rag, having finished polishing Sou's shoes, but then he wound up twisting it between his fingers in a restless way.

"Um, thank you very much, Sou-sama," he said, then placed his hands on the ground and bowed low. "I was first place in the examinations, yes. But I understand that the important thing is how I perform now that the examinations are complete." He didn't want to seem as if he were putting on airs - that was why he'd gotten that bruise on his shoulder when he spoke to Reishin about the assignment.

As he straightened and looked up, he saw that Sou had a speculative expression on his face. "Do you know anything about my position in the royal court?" Sou asked.

Startled by the odd question, Kouyuu simply nodded. "Yes, Sou-sama, of course." Automatically, he mentioned a couple of the recent developments and issues that had occurred in agriculture, many of which were finding their way into Kouyuu's report, so they were fresh in his mind. The department was going through some difficult times, with low crop yields due to unseasonable rain.

With each factoid he offered, Sou's eyes widened further, until he suddenly lifted his hand. "Stop, please, you embarrass me," he said, then pressed the hand to his belly as he began to laugh.

Nonplussed and uncertain if this was good or not, Kouyuu reddened and bit his lip, holding still and telling himself to keep silent if he valued his life - his temper was short at the best of times, and especially when he was being laughed at. But yelling at Minister Sou would be the worst of all possible things to do right now.

Finally the Minister's guffaws slowed, and he reached out to pat Kouyuu's shoulder once again. "You are definitely bright," he said, his dark eyes dancing. "Now, I understand that you are helping Kou Shouka in the archives in the evenings. That's very good, a very valuable service, and excellent experience for a boy like you, but perhaps you'd like to do something of a bit more...immediate merit?"

Kouyuu had to swallow twice before he could force any words out. The thought of losing his evenings with Shouka was upsetting, but if his suspicions about where Sou was going with this were right, then he certainly couldn't afford to hesitate for a moment.

"I-if there is anything I can do to assist Sou-sama, it would of course be my pleasure," Kouyuu said, the words coming out so fast that he nearly stumbled over them in his haste. Could it really be that Sou was offering him a position as his assistant?

"You are so gracious to offer, boy. I'm doing a special project," Sou explained, beaming. His hopes sank slightly at these words, but only slightly. Even if it was only a single project, that was better than nothing. Sou went on. "Of great importance to His Majesty, but it's in addition to my usual duties. To be honest, my regular assistant is beginning to tire me, and I am becoming dissatisfied with his performance. Perhaps you would be willing to assist me on a trial basis? I cannot promise anything more permanent, of course, and you'll have to continue with your regular assignment as well."

Kouyuu's heart was thumping so quickly and loudly in his chest, that he could barely hear half of what Sou was saying. A special assignment? He was dissatisfied with his assistant? Possibly looking for a _replacement_...

Finally, _finally_ his luck was starting to turn!

"Of course, Sou-sama," Kouyuu gasped, struggling not to lose all semblance of poise and start kissing Sou's feet or something equally embarrassing. "I am most honoured and grateful to you for thinking of me. I promise that you will not regret giving me this opportunity."

Sou patted his shoulder, still smiling in a kindly fashion. "That's excellent," he said. "You are such a polite boy."

 _Boy am I glad you don't know how wrong you are,_ Kouyuu thought with chagrin, resolving to be on his best behaviour, no matter what onerous task Sou had him doing first.

"Now, I will see you tonight, at the second bell after dinner," Sou went on, rising to his feet.

He started to go, then turned back abruptly. "Oh yes," he added. "It would be best if you kept this our little secret for now. The assignment is just a personal project of my own, and I also wouldn't want my assistant to be embarrassed that I didn't chose him to assist me with this."

Kouyuu shuddered at that thought. Whoever the assistant was, Kouyuu had _more_ than enough people who hated his guts right now, without adding one of the actual officials to the list.

 _"Of course, Sou-sama," he assured the man, bowing low. "I will keep this between us."_

 _"Very good," Sou said approvingly, and Kouyuu felt his cheeks grow hot. It was so rare that he heard that tone in someone's voice - in fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard an _actual_ word of approval from someone in authority._

Reishin certainly never showed anything but disappointment and impatience in his adopted son, and everyone else at the court seemed nothing but resentful, and merely waiting for Kouyuu to fail miserably.

As Minister Sou walked away, Kouyuu prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that he would impress him tonight. This could be his chance to turn everything around.

Somehow, he would make sure he didn't screw up.

~ ~ ~

Kouyuu hurried down the hallway, his slippers slapping the lacquered wood floor and his white novice's robe rustling around his feet. It was almost the second bell, and he'd been lost for at least the last half-hour. Who would have thought that even after living at court for this long he would still get turned around so easily?

If he just hurried, hopefully he wouldn't be late _again_ and ruin all of his chances of impressing Minister Sou.

Not for the first time, he cursed himself for being born unlucky and foolish.

"Hey, Kouyuu!" Someone's arm came out of the darkness and grabbed him around the neck, a heavy, dead weight hanging off of him and bringing him to a reluctant halt. "Where're you going in such a hurry? The archives are in that direction, but you're late."

"I know I'm late! And I'm not going to the archives. Let go!" Kouyuu exclaimed, trying to fight his way free of his captor, but Shuuei's arms were like squid tentacles, and refused to let go. Kouyuu tried to twist to glare at him, and caught the tell-tale scent of alcohol on the other man's breath. Yet Shuuei's eyes were bright and filled with mischief, not dull with drunkenness.

"Where are you off to, then?" Shuuei said, his handsome lips twisting into a smirk.

Kouyuu was _not_ thinking about how those lips had felt when Shuuei kissed him that one time.

"I'm _busy_!" Kouyuu snapped. "Let me go, damnit!"

 _Shuuei let go of him abruptly, blinking. "So what gives? Seriously, where _are_ you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "Are you lost again?"_

Kouyuu's cheeks reddened with fury. Shuuei claimed to want to be his friend, but he was still the same insufferable, arrogant trickster that Kouyuu had pegged him as originally, and nothing about that had changed since their brief kiss a few weeks before. And the kiss definitely hadn't been repeated.

Which was exactly the way Kouyuu wanted it, anyway. Well, he could do without the mockery, too.

"I'm going to Minister Sou's office, if you _must_ know," Kouyuu snapped, momentarily forgetting in his near-panic that it was supposed to be a secret. Though on second thought, the fact that he was going there didn't need to be a secret, right? Only the assignment. For all Shuuei knew, he was going there to take some documents to the archives.

"Minister Sou?" Shuuei's face twisted into a strange kind of expression that Kouyuu was far too distracted to try to interpret. "Why are you going there?"

"It's none of your business," Kouyuu said, drawing himself up firmly and glaring up at the other boy. "Which way is it?"

At least he'd get directions out of this.

Shuuei blinked twice, then held out a hand, pointing down the hallway. "It's just that way," he said. "Third door on the right. You can't miss it."

Kouyuu felt relief wash through him like a warm bucket of water. "Oh good," he said. It wasn't far away, after all. He'd make it yet.

Just at that moment, he heard a gong ring out, muted from the distance, as the bell-ringers marked the time, and suddenly he tensed again. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "I gotta go!"

He raced off down the hall, trying to beat the bells before the last of them could ring out.

"Hey, Kouyuu, hang on!" Shuuei called after him, but Kouyuu didn't have time for the idiot right now. He hurried down the hall to the third door, which was open a crack, warm, welcoming light spilling from inside. Skidding to a stop, he took a moment to catch his breath and tug at his robes to make sure they weren't in disarray from the sprint, then he took hold of the door and slid it open, stepping inside the office.

"I'm here, Sou-sama," he said softly.

"Ah, very prompt," Sou said. He was seated at his desk, but he rose and gestured Kouyuu forward. "Please, have a seat. Will you take some tea?"

Kouyuu bowed, and moved towards the sofa as indicated by a wave of Sou's hand. "Thank you, sir, that would be great."

~ ~ ~

It was the third day of Kouyuu's new job, and he was in heaven. Sure, he needed to keep shining shoes during the day, and much of what he was doing was still boring. But the time in the archives had served him well, and Sou was very pleased with his work. He found himself arriving at Sou's office with a spring in his step, and felt like he was finally, _finally_ getting somewhere.

He'd impress his father, yet. Show him that he'd done the right thing by taking him off the street and adopting him.

And he'd show all of those assholes who thought he was too young, too.

He hadn't spoken much to Shuuei in the last few days, though it often seemed like the other boy was around somewhere when Kouyuu was rushing back and forth for his job, or on his way home.

Tonight he was sitting on Sou's couch, sorting through some reports to put them in order and making notes on a scroll, trying to make sense of what might seem like chaos to the untrained eye. He scribbled with a brush in one hand, and sipped tea with the other. It was skill he'd picked up during his time as a novice, with little time to sleep, let alone eat.

Sou suddenly sat down on the couch and placed a hand on Kouyuu's shoulder as he leaned over to see what he was writing. His hand was warm, as was the press of his torso against his back and side. "Fascinating," he murmured. "Very good work, Kouyuu. You're a genius, putting that together."

Kouyuu flushed deeply and shifted uncomfortably. Sou didn't have much of a concept of personal space, and Kouyuu wasn't used to it, but he was so determined to impress the older man - mostly, not to piss him off - that he forced himself to endure. It was just Sou's way.

"Th-thank you, Sou-sama," Kouyuu said with a grateful smile. Sou smiled back at him from inches away and tucked a lock of Kouyuu's hair behind his ear before withdrawing again.

"I'm going to a private home in the country for the next week," Sou said. "I'd like to take all of the materials we think we might need for the project, and complete it there. Can you get started boxing everything up tonight?"

Kouyuu was surprised to hear this. Taking the scrolls from the palace? It would be boxes and boxes of them, and would need a whole cart just to transport them. He blinked at Sou. "Of course, Sou-sama, but...may I ask why?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even and polite despite his shock.

Sou didn't seem to mind that his tone was slipping, and smiled ruefully, seemingly lost in his own concerns as he stared at the far wall. "I'm concerned that my assistant is becoming more resentful of your position. He's a strange boy, and I'm concerned he may do something drastic to try to discredit our work, out of jealousy. Perhaps even destroy the documents."

"You think he'd do that?" Kouyuu exclaimed in utter shock, his jaw dropping and his voice rising with anger. "That's horrible!"

"Envy is a terrible emotion," Sou said, not seeming to mind Kouyuu's outburst, either. In fact, he smiled at Kouyuu, as if the boy had done something to please him. "You are a very loyal child, Kouyuu. I know you'd never do anything like that, but he's always been an odd sort of boy, with strange ideas."

Kouyuu had met the assistant a couple of times now, coming and going. He was a quiet man named Shuuyou, at least five years Kouyuu's senior, and probably more, but still young. He was thin, almost stork-like, and had an irritating way of looking at the ground all the time. Kouyuu had never heard him say a word, either.

Yeah, he'd thought the guy was weird. He could almost believe he would do what Sou suggested.

And who would know him better than the man he'd worked with for five years?

Kouyuu jumped to his feet, quickly rolling up the scrolls he'd been using and tucking them under his arm. "I'll get them boxed up as quickly as I can, Sou-sama," he said. "When are you leaving?"

"Well, I was hoping to leave tomorrow night," Sou said, watching him bustle around. "Do you think you can have it done in time?"

It was a big job, but Kouyuu nodded. He was used to sleepless nights, anyway. "I'll get it done," he said. He stopped, clenching a fist, and looked at Sou, glaring heatedly at the thought that Shuuyou had caused all this disruption through his jealousy. "I'm sorry this happened, Sou-sama. I wanted to finish the project!"

Sou raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Actually, I was hoping you might be willing to come with me," he said. "I've already spoken to Official Ro, and he's given his permission for you to stay with me full-time for the next week. Of course, if you'd rather stay at the palace and perform your other duties, I would understand."

"No!" Kouyuu blurted, then modulated his tone, bowing. "N-no, Sou-sama, I don't mind going with you at all. It'll be my honour."

"Good," Sou said, waving a hand and getting up, stretching his back. "Then get these boxed up and meet me at the gate tomorrow morning at the third bell. I'll make all of the arrangements. Just bring some clothes."

He grinned and leaned forward, as if in conspiracy. "And you're welcome to bring something a bit more casual. Those novice robes are terrible for travelling, and it's not as though anyone but me will see you."

"Yes, Sou-sama," Kouyuu said breathlessly, and got to work as the Minister swept out of the room.

~ ~ ~

Shuuei was used to seeing Kouyuu out on the lawn polishing shoes during the day, and as he walked across the grounds on an errand it took him a few moments to realize what was bothering him. When he saw the shoe-shining station was empty, he thought little of it at first.

But he almost always ran into Kouyuu at _some_ point, and today it simply never happened.

By early evening he was curious as to where Kouyuu had gotten off to, worried that perhaps he'd gotten irretrievably lost somewhere on the grounds and was walking in circles. The Imperial palace was huge, and no one person could possibly search it on their own, so he asked around and checked the usual haunts.

Kouyuu wasn't at the archives, and Shouka hadn't seen him in days, except fleetingly. Kouyuu also wasn't at Minister Sou's office. In fact, Sou's office was dark, and it looked to Shuuei's uncertain eye as if it had been emptied. He never went there if he could help it, but many rows of shelves were bare, and he was sure that they had been full of scrolls the last time he'd been forced to come to the lecherous man on an errand.

Now he was getting concerned.

He felt a little foolish as he cleared his throat outside of Kou Reishin's door, but he was honestly not sure where else to go. Certainly Reishin would have some idea of where Kouyuu had gone, and if Kouyuu was lost then Reishin would have the motivation and the clout to send out the hounds to look for him.

Shuuei didn't know the Minister of the Civil/Public Administration Department very well, but he knew he was Kouyuu's adopted father. Surely he'd care if Kouyuu was lost.

A few moments after he requested entrance, a soft and grudging voice called him inside. He slid the door open and stepped into Kou Reishin's office.

Thankfully, Reishin was burning the midnight oil, or he might not have been there at all. The beautiful man lounged on his couch, a cup of tea in his hand and a scroll spread over the table.

Reishin looked up, fanning himself with a lacquered fan and eyeing Shuuei with curiosity. "Ran Shuuei," he said. He might have been smiling, but Shuuei couldn't tell with the fan over his mouth. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"It is I who am honoured by your audience," Shuuei said smoothly, bowing deeply.

Reishin seemed flattered by this and closed his fan with a snap, gesturing towards Shuuei. "Well then? State your business, and if you're looking to take my son gallivanting off whoring again, he's not here."

Shuuei was actually knocked off-balance by that. Given Kouyuu's reaction, he was absolutely, one-hundred-percent certain that Kouyuu wouldn't have told Reishin about that night. Shuuei knew _he_ hadn't told anyone, and he couldn't think how Reishin could know unless he was spying on his son.

Damn, the man was as good as he had heard.

"A-actually, I did come about Kouyuu," he said, regaining his poise as quickly as he could. "I was wondering if you knew where he was? I have been searching for him all day, and no one seems to have seen him since early this morning."

Reishin fanned himself again. "He's gone," he repeated, his eyes narrowing. "Or didn't you hear me the first time, boy?"

"Yes, Kou-sama," Shuuei said, bowing. "You said he was go--" he blinked. "Wait, you mean _gone_? Out of the palace?"

Reishin watched him with narrowed eyes over the rim of his fan. "Yes," he said. "He left with Sou Touya early this morning. Apparently they've been working on some kind of project together and Touya's got him up to his house outside the city for the week."

Shuuei's mouth worked for a moment, shock and horror almost stopping his heart. "And you just _sit_ there?" he yelled, narrowly resisting the urge to slap the tea out of Reishin's hand - or better yet, slap that insufferable look of boredom off of his face. "Sou Touya is a sick fuck! He tried to put the moves on me, but I knew what he was about and told him to fuck off. Now he's gone after Kouyuu, and you just let him leave the city with him for a _week_?!"

He was shouting so loud he was surprised half the palace didn't break down the doors wondering what was going on.

Reishin was unmoved, though his eyes went ice cold. He snapped his fan closed again and pointed it straight at Shuuei. "Why do you think I've been waiting here _half the night_ waiting for you to get here?" he said haughtily.

For the second time in five minutes, Shuuei stared at Reishin in shock. "W-what?" he whispered, breathless because all of the air had been sucked from his body.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Reishin growled. "Go rushing off into the woods to save him? How would that look, a Minister accusing another Minister of something like that with no evidence?"

His eyes were glaring heatedly over the fan. "Now, what are _you_ going to do? You _claim_ to be his friend, Shuuei."

Shuuei was still staring. "I...I'm going after him," he said faintly.

"About damned time. If you hurry, my dear son _might_ still be a boy when you get there, and that snake Sou won't have made him a man yet," Reishin said, gesturing with the fan towards the door in a clear gesture of dismissal.

As Shuuei turned and left the room at almost a run, he heard Reishin call after him.

"And if _you_ manage to make him a man instead while you're out there, so much the better!"

~ ~ ~

At least when you travelled by carriage, there was no way to get lost. Which wasn't to say that Kouyuu had any idea where he was. He was turned around ten seconds after they passed out of the Imperial palace, in fact.

They moved through streets and out the walls of the city, and then down a country road. The boxes of scrolls had been loaded into the back of the carriage with their luggage, and a driver sat at the front, while Kouyuu and Sou sat next to each other in the rear of the carriage.

Kouyuu spent most of the trip looking outside, trying to respond to Sou's attempts to make conversation with him. Sou had a strange tendency to touch his leg or arm to get his attention, which happened more and more often as they rode past the rice farm and up a winding road towards a house up on a mountain, surrounded by trees.

Sou was very experienced, though Kouyuu thought privately that Sou wasn't as bright as Kouyuu was, and they talked for a long time about work, about politics, and about Sou's experiences as a novice. It was very informative, and actually quite interesting, and the trip flew by much faster than Kouyuu had expected.

Just as the sun began to sink, they reached their destination. A servant showed Kouyuu to his room, and carried his luggage there for him. It was a large, rambling house, very comfortable, with well-maintained gardens, ponds and fountains everywhere he looked. It was beautiful, and Kouyuu also suspected that there wasn't anyone around for miles.

That suspicion was confirmed by Sou at dinner. Kouyuu had washed and changed into his best green robe, wanting to make a good impression now that Sou was going to finally see him in his own clothes rather than novice white. He was led to an intimate room with a large, low table, laden with food.

They ate, and Kouyuu quickly realized that the only thing at the table to drink was wine, which Sou obviously enjoyed. He tried to drink it sparingly, but even so, every time his cup was empty, it was refilled by the older man, who grew more jovial and friendly with every cup. The food was spicier than Kouyuu was used to, as well, so despite his every effort, he found himself drinking the to quench the fire.

By the time dinner was finished, he was dizzy and a little worried about what might happen if he stood up.

"Come," Sou said with a smile, getting to his feet with a grunt and giving Kouyuu's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll have dessert in the garden."

"Dessert?" Kouyuu echoed with dismay, scrambling to his feet. It would be horribly rude to turn down the offer, but he was stuffed, and they had barely made a dent in the feast. Despite his worries about his unsteadiness, he managed to stand without embarrassing himself, though when he took his first step to follow Sou, he wobbled a little.

The garden was contained in a little courtyard. The house was arranged in a quadrangle around it, and the courtyard had been artfully landscaped with rock gardens, strategically-placed bushes and trees, and a pond with a little fountain and koi fish. Lanterns were strung every which-way and lit the whole garden in a warm glow

It was very lovely, similar to one of the gardens at the palace, or at his father's house, and Kouyuu found himself relaxing slightly and smiling without needing to force it at all. He glanced at his boss, and saw that Sou was smiling as well, with an odd air of anticipation.

They sat on a bench by the pond, which was hidden from casual view by a stand of bushes, making a private little grotto. Kouyuu frankly loved it, despite how turned-around it made him feel - though he would have rather come here with someone other than Sou.

He wasn't quite sure who, but frankly, it was the sort of place where lovers might meet for a tryst - not for a casual dinner with your _boss_. He knew he would never want to be trapped in a place like this with Reishin, and he thought about a couple of the girls who had been offered to him for marriage, and quickly dismissed those images.

Shuuei's face flashed in his vision as he sat down and he flushed deeply, thrusting those pictures away even harder.

"Do you like my house?" Sou asked, sliding onto the bench next to him. The bench turned out to be smaller than Kouyuu had thought it was at first - it had to be, because Sou had to sit right next to him, their hips pressed together. Kouyuu inched away to give him a bit more room.

"Very much, Sou-sama," Kouyuu said politely. "Thank you for inviting me."

A servant handed him a glass of wine and set a tray of sweets on a small table nearby, then vanished. Kouyuu didn't really want the wine, let alone the sweets, after such a heavy meal, but he took a sip to be polite. The wine was cold and very sweet, and apparently even stronger than the wine he'd already drunk. Just the scent of it made him feel dizzy all over again.

"And the garden?" Sou was smiling widely, his lips pressed very close together and his eyes reflecting the glow of the lamps. His face was very close to Kouyuu's, and the boy found himself leaning back a little. "It is a wonderful place, isn't it? Like a place of fantasy."

"I-It really is," Kouyuu stuttered. His heart was beginning to pound, and he remembered Shuuei leaning in to kiss him, how he had felt his breath on his face right before their lips had met.

Why was he thinking about this right now?

"That's why I designed it, you know," Sou was saying. "The palace is very nice, of course, and I enjoy my work. But a man has to have a place where he can go that is his very own, where he can indulge his pleasures without prying eyes or judgement. Don't you agree?"

Kouyuu had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "Yes, of course," he said, and turned away a little on the pretext of drinking his wine. He drained half the glass and immediately regretted it. The last thing he wanted was more alcohol, and it sat uncomfortably in his stomach.

"You're a very bright boy," Sou said softly. "That much everyone knows. You have a lot to offer the Emperor, and you could be very successful. But you haven't made many friends here, Kouyuu. It is a sad fact that in today's Ministry, one needs friends more than competence to succeed."

Kouyuu was well aware of that, though it was a fact that chafed deeply, and he didn't appreciate Sou rubbing in his face right now. Especially when he was feeling so uncomfortable and confused. He set the half-empty glass of wine down abruptly and pressed his hands together, trying to control his emotions and calm down. "I'm trying," he said lamely. "I...I just..."

"I know, I know," Sou said soothingly. Kouyuu jumped as the older man's fingers touched his hair and smoothed a lock of it behind his ear. "I don't mean to upset you. I only mean that I could be that friend to you, Kouyuu. I hope you see that. I could be the friend that ensures your success."

Now Kouyuu's heart was thumping again, with excitement rather than nervousness. He was really being offered a job! _I knew it!_ he thought exaltedly. _Coming here was just the right thing to do. It shows that I'm hard-working and devoted._

He forced himself to straighten, look at Sou, and smile. It felt awkward and forced, but he _did_ it. He could play this stupid politics game if he needed to, he _could_. "I...I'm honoured by your support, Sou-sama," he said. "I will do everything in my power to be worthy of it."

"I knew you were bright," Sou said, and now the light in his eyes was back. "And of course a bright boy like you would know that friendship is a two-way street. We must both help each other, or it is a bad relationship. Don't you think?"

Kouyuu blinked. "Um, of course," he said slowly. "Obviously if there is anything I can do for you, Sou-sama, you have only to say the word."

 

"I was so hoping you would say that," Sou said. Then he leaned forward and caught Kouyuu by the back of the head gently.

And then Kouyuu suddenly realized he was being _kissed_.

He sat for a moment, so stunned and horrified that he couldn't move. Perhaps the wine had slowed his reactions as well, though most of his hesitation was due to the complete and utter _incomprehensibility_ of the idea that the Minister would _kiss_ him at this juncture.

Then he jerked his head away. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, forgetting in his shock that he was supposed to be polite.

Sou's face, up to now so kindly and gentle, twisted into an expression of displeasure. "I should think that would be obvious, Kouyuu. Be a good boy and sit still. I promise I will not be rough - drink more wine if you need courage."

None of these suggestions sounded like a good idea to Kouyuu, who tried to inch a little further away, but there was nowhere to go. He was still convinced that there had to be a mistake here somewhere. Had he somehow been leading Sou on?

"No, wait!" he stammered. "Please, Sou-sama, I uh...this isn't what I wanted. Um, I think you've got it all wrong."

As he babbled, his hands up to ward off the older man, who had slid his arms around him and was holding him still with a surprisingly strong grip, Kouyuu thought hard about everything that had happened, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. He had to have somehow sent the wrong signals to Sou. That had to be it. But when? What had he done to cause this?

"You're the one who's got it wrong," Sou said in a harsh tone that made Kouyuu shut up instantly. Kouyuu's mouth closed with a snap, and Sou's face gentled slightly. "You are a beautiful boy," he said. "Surely you realized what I wanted from the beginning. So stop playing coy with me and return my generosity, and I promise you will succeed my position when I retire."

"P-playing coy?" Kouyuu sputtered. "I...I didn't know this was what you wanted, you have to believe me."

He pushed at Sou, trying to disentangle himself, and a sudden blow to the side of his head rocked him and sent him tumbling to the hard, gravel-paved ground. He heard a crash as the tray of sweets overturned and he lay on the ground for a moment, stunned.

Sou grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up a few inches. "Am I not good enough for you, boy?" Sou hissed into his ear. "Do you think somehow no one knows what a little whore you are? You think no one knows why he keeps you around? You're no virtuous virgin, boy, so stop pretending and do as you're told."

Kouyuu didn't need to ask who 'he' was. Of course Sou meant Reishin.

"No," he protested weakly. "You're wrong. Reishin-sama never did that." He was so dizzy from the wine, and his head was spinning so fast he could barely tell where his limbs were, or which way was up. His pulse throbbed in his temple where he had been struck.

Sou snorted. "Even if that were true, do you think it matters? You're Reishin's ward, and now you belong to me. Everyone will know what we did here, and everyone knows you came up here willingly. If you don't do what I say, you'll be finished before you've even started, and it won't matter if you're a whore or not." Kouyuu saw that Sou was smirking fiercely. "You have a choice, boy. You can be my friend, or you can be back on the streets. If you're going to whore, wouldn't you rather do it at the palace?"

The horror of the picture Sou was painting propelled Kouyuu to his feet. Sou got up as well and reached for him, but Kouyuu lashed out wildly and struck him across the face with the back of his hand. With a grunt, Sou went to his knees.

"No! No, I won't!" Kouyuu shouted, and bolted.

Blinded by tears, dizzy from the alcohol, slamming into rocks, trees, and the jamb of a door, Kouyuu fled through the house and out again. He had seen many servants in the house before, but he didn't encounter a single soul as he ran.

Then he was out of the house, and still running. Branches pulled at his clothes and whipped at his face. His feet, still in indoor slippers, hurt from rocks and fallen branches. But he barely felt them. He had no idea which way he was going, and he didn't care.

~ ~ ~

The damn stupid fucking cottage was so far out into the stupid fucking woods that it took Shuuei hours to first find out where it was, and then to get there. The hill was so steep that the horse was blowing and puffing by the time Shuuei reached the top, and he feared pushing it any harder, though the sun had already set and his sense of dread was growing more and more acute with every moment that passed.

Was Kouyuu safe? Had that bastard Sou already made his move?

Or even worse, had Shuuei been too complacent? For all he _really_ knew, Kouyuu had been attacked long before coming up here for this 'romantic' retreat, and had been hiding it.

Shuuei had been sure that Kouyuu would scream bloody murder if Sou tried anything at the palace, been even _more_ certain that if something had happened, Shuuei would have known. He would have sensed it. Surely.

How could he have been so stupid? Sure, he'd tried to warn Kouyuu and his friend hadn't wanted to listen, but he should have tried harder, rather than just watching and hoping to be proven wrong.

He reached the house and leaped down, quickly tying up the horse outside. There was a carriage outside, but the house was quiet and still. The lanterns were lit, though, so there had to be people around.

Shuuei marched up to the house, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew that he wasn't leaving without Kouyuu.

Instead of doing the polite thing, he slid the front door open quietly and snuck inside, moving through the house in search of people. Inside, it was like a haunted house, utterly silent, but in the hushed sort of way that suggested that there were people here, but that they were trying to be quiet. Like they were hiding.

Well, that was good. That meant there would be no one to stop him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped he would catch Sou in the act. There was no way he could deny anything, then. Sure, he could raise a stink, but it wouldn't be politically advantageous to do it. Not when Shuuei had such good blackmail material.

 _But where are you, you piece of shit?_ Shuuei wondered, padding through the house and trying to keep his boots from making noise on the lacquered wooden floor.

Then he heard a noise, a crash and raised voices. Shuuei abandoned all pretence of silence and broke into a run, heading for the sound. He heard pounding footsteps, even over his own steps, and slid open a door, darting out into a large, lush garden, lit with lamps.

The sound of cursing led Shuuei to a fountain, where he saw Sou picking himself up off the ground.

"Where is he?" Shuuei demanded, and Sou whirled around, utter shock and dismay replacing the rage on his face.

"Shuuei! W-what are you doing here, my boy?" The man's face was flushed, and Shuuei wasn't sure if it were just anger, or drink as well. He looked completely flustered, and Shuuei couldn't blame him - he doubted that Sou had expected anyone, let alone Shuuei.

"I said, where is he!" Shuuei growled, his eyes narrowing. "Where is Kouyuu?"

Sou cleared his throat, pulled at his robes to straighten them. "I don't know what you're talking about, my boy. But why don't you have a seat here, and we can see about--"

Shuuei drew his sword and levelled it at the older man, whose eyes widened. Sou had been reaching for him, and he jerked his hands back, took a step backwards and almost stepped on the fallen tray.

"I'm not 'your boy'," Shuuei said icily. "And you should know by now that I never will be. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time. Where did Kouyuu go?"

"I didn't do anything!" Sou hissed. "He came on to me, wanted to use his wiles on me so I would pull strings and help him. And when I turned him down he knocked me down in a rage and ran off. The boy's a lunatic!"

"A likely story," Shuuei replied, his voice's temperature dropping another few degrees. "Which way did he run off?"

Sou finally seemed to get the hint that Shuuei wasn't buying his lies. He pointed towards an open door a short distance away. "He went that way," he said, and Shuuei slid the sword back into his sheath.

The younger man had just started to stride off when he felt Sou's hand grab his arm. "Shuuei..." the man said softly. "Why are you doing this? You and I, we could be friends, just like I offered you before."

Shuuei stopped and glanced down at the other man, who was only an inch or so shorter than he was, but seemed even smaller as he shrank under the power of Shuuei's gaze. "And why would I want that?" he asked tightly.

"You and I both know you're an ambitious man, Shuuei," Sou said silkily. "You don't need to be dragged down with that little slut. I know...you feel sorry for him. Or maybe you feel like you can use him for something. You don't really think I buy that he's your friend, do you? But you're making a mistake, Shuuei. He's not worth your time. But I--"

Shuuei ripped his sleeve from Sou's grip so fast and so suddenly that the fine silk actually tore. He glared at the Minister, who took a fast step back. "You are disgusting," Shuuei snarled at him. "I was too smart for you, and you figured that out pretty quickly. I saw right through your song and dance. So you backed off before you could _really_ make me mad. I suggest you _keep_ backing off, because I'm not going to fall for it now, either."

He turned and started off, determined to catch up with Kouyuu before he got himself _completely_ lost in the woods.

"And what about me?" Sou shouted after him angrily. "You don't want to make me mad, either, Shuuei! I'm a powerful man, and don't you forget it!"

Shuuei paused in the doorway and glanced back at him. "I don't usually pull this card, but under the circumstances I think I will," he said. "Powerful man you might be, but you might want to think twice before pissing off a Ran. Whom do you think my father will believe when I tell him you tried to use your position to extort sexual favours out of me, hmm? Despite what you might think, everyone already knows you're a pervert."

That seemed to have taken the last of the wind out of Sou's sails, and the older man just gaped at him, pale and gasping like a landed fish. Shuuei turned and stalked away, breaking into a run when he was out of sight.

There was another open door ahead of him, and Shuuei blasted through the doorway without stopping, seeing a clear trail of broken branches that led into the woods.

"Fuck," he murmured, and tore off after Kouyuu as fast as he could run.

~ ~ ~

Kouyuu ran until his lungs were sore and his heart wanted to burst out of his chest. He was pretty sure he'd run in a straight line, but he really had no idea where he was, or even if that were true. All he did know was that he was sore, tired, and still scared, but even he was coming to realize he was being completely foolish.

Running off into the woods had probably not been his smartest move.

He stopped where he was and looked around. Trees, trees and more trees, all of it barely visible in the gloom. The moonlight barely penetrated the foliage, but he could see a sort of track, running along the ground under his feet, and turning off towards his left. It had once been tiled with bricks, but the bricks were all in disarray now, broken and weathered, with plants sprouting between them and forcing them off true. He didn't remember deciding to follow the track, but he supposed he must have turned onto it automatically.

Glumly, he plodded along it a bit further, since going forward was as likely to get him somewhere good as going back - maybe even more likely. At least the run seemed to have worked off a lot of the wine, and he was fairly clear-headed now.

He rounded the bend and then spotted a shape amongst the trees, too square and regular to be natural. He trotted towards it gratefully, deciding he didn't care even if he had found his way back to Sou's house. It at least would be shelter, and he could hide, or apologize... _something_.

It wasn't Sou's house. It was a rundown shack, some kind of hunting cabin perhaps. The roof was barely intact, half the tiles broken off and shattered on the ground. The doors were broken too, half out of their tracks and hanging askew.

But it was better than being outside, he supposed. Marginally better. Kouyuu stepped inside, and found that the interior was dusty, but dry. It certainly looked as if no one had been here in a decade.

Well, at least that meant he didn't have to feel like he was trespassing.

He realized now that his feet were _killing_ him, and he was shivering with cold. The walls barely cut the wind at all, they were so thin and full of holes. The house contained only a few sticks of furniture, most of them battered and wobbly, if not broken completely. A folded futon mattress proved to have become a nesting place for rats, but the blanket folded into it was almost completely intact, only nibbled a little.

Kouyuu sat in a corner, wrapped the blanket around himself, and tried not to think about how lost and alone and completely _screwed_ he was.

It was a few minutes later that he heard the voice calling. He was startled out of his thoughts by the quiet voice, and he scrunched himself deeper into the corner, covering his ears. The servants of Sou Touya were looking for him, no doubt, and his desire never to go back to that horrible house ever again warred with his terror of being lost in the woods forever.

He started to get to his feet, then slumped back down with a cry as pain shot up his legs at the slightest pressure.

 _Stupid, stupid!_ he told himself angrily, grabbing one of his ankles and angling his foot up to see the underside. The sole of the silk slipper had torn and his feet were raw and bloody. Not only was he lost, but he would be lucky to be able to walk out of here, even if he knew where he was going!

The calling had stopped, and he listened intently for a few minutes, straining his ears for any sound at all. Perhaps they'd given up, perhaps--

He nearly cried out again when he heard thumping footsteps outside the doors. _No, no, don't come in here,_ he thought desperately, realizing that whoever it was must have heard his scream when he tried to stand up. He shrank back, willing himself to somehow sink into the wall, into the shadows where he wouldn't be seen. One of his fears had won - he would apparently rather be lost in the forest then to be dragged back to Sou's house, especially since he couldn't run away now.

But there was a shadowed figure outlined in the doorway, and the figure entered the house, looking this way and that. In the impenetrable gloom, Kouyuu couldn't see their face, but then the man spoke.

"Kouyuu, are you in here?"

"Sh-Shuuei?" Kouyuu squeaked, his eyes opening wide with a mixture of relief and utter, complete horror.

Shuuei let out a breath audibly and strode across the dusty floor to Kouyuu. "Oh thank goodness!" he said. "I was sure you'd gotten lost in the forest and I was going to have to tell your father why no one was ever going to see you again."

A hand landed on Kouyuu's shoulder and the younger man flinched out of his grasp. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, unable to make this make sense. Shuuei hadn't even known that he was coming here, had he? How had he found him? And _why_?

Had he and Sou been in cahoots all this time?

He couldn't believe it, would never have believe it, and yet somehow here was Shuuei grabbing for his arm and trying to pull him to his feet. "Come on, Kouyuu, we've got to get you back to the house. You'll catch your death out here--"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kouyuu shrieked, flailing at Shuuei and smacking him hard with his hand more out of desperation than any kind of skill. Kouyuu fell back down on his ass in the corner. His feet were throbbing, but he tried to crawl away, except that he was boxed into the corner by Shuuei, who was staring at him with open-mouthed shock. This quickly turned into a frown of consternation.

"Kouyuu, calm down--"

"I don't want to go back to the house!" Kouyuu snapped, realizing with horror that there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you know what he was going to do? I _won't_ go back there, _ever_. You can put me out on the street again and I don't care, but I am _not_ going to let him do that to me, and Reishin never touched me like that, so _GO THE FUCK AWAY_!"

He ran out of words and sat there on the floor, chest heaving, and taking in great gulps of air like sobs. Shuuei was silent for a long time, just looking at him. When the other boy finally spoke, his tone was a bit wounded.

"I didn't know you'd come here," he said softly. "If I'd known, I'd have warned you what kind of person he was, and the reason I'm here is because I realized and came straight here to try to help you. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, Kouyuu. I..."

Shuuei sat down heavily on the floor, very suddenly. Kouyuu watched in shock as Shuuei placed his head in his hands. "This is all my fault," Shuuei said miserably. "I should have just told you what you were getting into right away, but I didn't want to blow your chance to get a real job doing something worthwhile, and you seemed so happy, I figured you had to know enough to turn him down when he made his move, and that you'd be safe. I never thought he'd drag you out here."

Finally it seemed Shuuei had run out of words, as well, and they both sat in silence.

"You knew?" Kouyuu asked, sniffling. "You knew he'd try to..." His cheeks flamed. "Do that stuff to me?"

Shuuei hesitated, then looked up. "I'm so sorry, Kouyuu," he said, and his expression was so wretched that Kouyuu couldn't help but believe it. "He tried the same shit with me, though it looks like he was more determined with you."

Shuuei reached for him and Kouyuu stiffened automatically, but this time he didn't try to push him away. Fingers touched his cheek and Kouyuu hissed in surprise at the throb of pain. He reached up and touched his own cheek. There was definitely a bruise where Sou had struck him.

He remembered what Sou had said and dropped his gaze, drawing in on himself and wrapping his arms around his knees. "H-he said that he knew I was doing the same for Reishin-sama, and so why wouldn't I do it for him?" he said hollowly. "Is that what everyone really thinks?"

Sure, he'd heard such whispers. Everyone whispered about Reishin's proclivities, anyway, even though he had a wife. And then the adoption. Once someone had figured out that Kouyuu was a street rat, coupled with the fact that Reishin didn't honour him with his name... well, there were a lot of reasons for people to assume Kouyuu was sucking cock for a roof over his head.

But he'd never had anyone actually try something like _that_ , think that they were entitled to the same thing. Never had anyone accused him of whoring to his face, before. It made him feel small and angry and somehow soiled.

"I don't think it," Shuuei said solemnly.

Kouyuu felt tears spring to his eyes again and blinked madly, trying to summon anger instead of this crushing misery and fear. Anger had always been his saving grace - why couldn't he be angry now?

"R-really?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

There was a rustle of silks, and Kouyuu felt Shuuei slide in next to him, warm against his side. Shuuei's arm slipped around his shoulders, and Kouyuu tried to inch away, but the wall was solid against his other side.

"Really," Shuuei said, his chin resting against Kouyuu's shoulder.

Kouyuu sniffled and closed his eyes, trying not to relax in Shuuei's embrace. He didn't trust it, he _couldn't_ trust it, because--

"Th-that's not why you kissed me, right?" he whispered, hating himself for even asking the question, but desperate for reassurance. He waited for Shuuei to pull away, to be angry at him for saying such a horrible thing.

But Shuuei just sighed softly and tightened his arm. "No," he said, though his tone was a little stiff. "That's not why I kissed you. I kissed you because I like you, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu lifted his head and looked at Shuuei, who was too close. Way too close. But somehow that closeness was more reassuring now than anything else. "You're really fucking weird," he murmured.

Shuuei laughed, and leaned forward, and the next thing Kouyuu realized, they were kissing. This time, there was no stiffness as there had been the first time. Kouyuu was surprised, but his body reacted instantly. He threw his arms around Shuuei's shoulders and kissed him whole-heartedly, their lips meeting and their bodies pressing together as if Kouyuu were trying to climb inside Shuuei's mouth.

His hands fumbled a little, rubbing down Shuuei's arm and over his chest, but as he reached for the fastenings of Shuuei's robe, the other boy caught his hand and held it tightly, holding it still. Shuuei's mouth was so warm, so soft and reassuring in a way Kouyuu would never have expected.

Kouyuu was sure that he was a terrible kisser, and with his hand trapped, it freed him to concentrate on not messing it up too badly. He tried to gentle his lips, to move them the way Shuuei did, with such surety and without any sloppiness.

Shuuei moaned softly, and Kouyuu relaxed a bit more. Maybe he wasn't too bad at this, after all.

Finally the two boys came up for air, and Shuuei smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Smiling, Shuuei studied Kouyuu closely.

"Was that okay?" Kouyuu asked softly, nervous that he might have done something wrong.

Shuuei chuckled softly and released Kouyuu's hand. He touched his cheek again, on the side that wasn't bruised this time. "That was great," he said in a gentle tone that sent shivers up Kouyuu's spine. "I hope you know that you don't have to do that, right? Or anything else. Not because I came here to help you, and not to keep me as a friend."

Kouyuu resisted the urge to punch Shuuei, though he deserved it for saying something so stupid. "I know," he muttered, looking away. "Since when did you worry about that, anyway?" he added accusingly. "You're such an arrogant asshole, I'm sure you think I should be begging to kiss you."

Now the smile reached Shuuei's eyes, along with a bit of visible relief. "Well," he said lightly. "You _should_ be, yeah. Imagine my surprise when you keep resisting my charms."

Now Kouyuu _did_ punch Shuuei, but not very hard. Shuuei laughed, but instead of pulling away, he tightened his grip on Kouyuu and leaned close, and they were kissing again. Shuuei's mouth was so hot, soft and yielding, but firm as well. Kouyuu felt like he was doing better this time, and he closed his eyes tightly.

Somehow, he felt like all of his worries were further away when Shuuei kissed him. Not that he'd ever admit it in a million years. The last thing Shuuei needed was a bigger ego.

Of course, Kouyuu had to admit that he was probably swelling Shuuei's massive ego anyway, what with the soft noises of need that he couldn't quite seem to stop making, and the way he was pulling at Shuuei's clothes.

Shuuei's hands moved with surety over Kouyuu clothes, undoing fastenings and shoving layers of silk aside. Both boys fumbled with ties and clasps, though Kouyuu was beginning to shiver again as the cold hit his skin.

"I hate this place," Kouyuu gasped when they came up for air momentarily, and Shuuei pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Blanket," Shuuei said firmly. He was usually more eloquent than that, but Kouyuu certainly caught his meaning. The blanket was mostly under Kouyuu now, half-forgotten in their desperation to remove clothing and expose skin. Kouyuu squirmed until it was freed, and Shuuei caught Kouyuu by the hands, drawing him out of the corner. Kouyuu let Shuuei draw him away from the corner and into the middle of the room.

"Lie down," Shuuei murmured. His eyes were rich and warm, like melted chocolate, and Kouyuu was mesmerized. There was a small voice whispering something about whether this was a good idea, but he firmly decided to ignore it.

He could trust Shuuei, Shuuei was his friend. He really _was_ his friend.

Their clothes were spread over the floor and both boys laid down on their sides, facing one another, the blanket drawn over them. Kouyuu wouldn't have expected it to be all that comfortable - and it wasn't - but it was warmer than he thought it would be. Shuuei's body was warm, almost _hot_.

He cuddled close to Shuuei, and Shuuei wrapped his arms around him tightly, tucking Kouyuu's head under his chin. There, Kouyuu felt warm and safe, his cheek pressed against Shuuei's flat and muscled chest.

"I'm not a girl," Kouyuu murmured, feeling that it was best to get that straight.

Shuuei's hand drifted over his hip and flirted with Kouyuu's member, which was stiff and all but aching. Kouyuu moaned, squirming despite himself, his cheeks suddenly burning with heat. Now he _really_ wasn't cold at all, despite the threadbare blanket.

"I noticed," Shuuei said with distinct amusement.

Kouyuu was silent for a moment. "S-so what are you going to do about it?" he asked haughtily.

"Nothing," Shuuei said. Kouyuu nearly sat up in indignation - then why had they gotten undressed?! - but Shuuei tightened his arms and forced him to stillness. "I like that you're a boy," Shuuei added, and his smirk was audible. "I definitely don't want to do anything to change that."

Kouyuu freed a hand and punched Shuuei in the upper arm, but Shuuei just laughed and tried to catch his hand. The two boys wrestled for a bit, rolling back and forth under the blanket, but Shuuei certainly had the benefit of experience, and Kouyuu wound up on his back with Shuuei straddling him, and somehow their mouths were touching again. They kissed roughly, as if they were still fighting, but their hands were gentler, moving over each other's bodies. Kouyuu ran his hands over Shuuei's muscled back as if he were memorizing every plane and angle.

He almost felt like he was drowning, but if this was what he felt like to drown, he wouldn't mind doing it every day! Shuuei's tongue was in his mouth, and he didn't feel cold at all, not with Shuuei's body on top of him, warming him from the inside out.

Shuuei's fingers rubbed over Kouyuu's chest, then smoothed down the plane of his stomach, and finally touched his member. The touch was almost tentative. Unable to yell at him, Kouyuu made an urgent noise, almost a pleading sound, and Shuuei finally seemed to get a clue.

His hand curled around Kouyuu and began to stroke.

"Mmmm..." Kouyuu said, then freed his mouth. "Don't stop," he murmured. He meant it to be an order, but it came out more like a plea, and he blushed.

"I won't," Shuuei murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Kouyuu's jaw line, and neck, and shoulder. His hand was doing delicious things, sending sparks of pleasure up into Kouyuu's body, and the boy couldn't help but squirm and moan, though it made him blush to be so undone in front of another person.

"G-good," Kouyuu gasped, trying to sound imperious and failing miserably. "B-because it's about time."

"About time for what?" Shuuei murmured. Damn him, he sounded smug!

Kouyuu flailed inwardly for a moment, trying to come up with something witty. "Well, you obviously wanted to for a long time," he said lamely, though he hadn't thought it was obvious at all. "So it's about time."

"You're right about that," Shuuei said softly.

Those four words stopped Kouyuu's heart from beating for a moment, even though he had known they were true for a while. At least, Shuuei had _claimed_ that he had been happy to learn Kouyuu didn't like girls, for just this reason.

He just hadn't quite believed it until he heard Shuuei say that, in that soft, gentle voice, as rich as caramel.

Kouyuu swallowed a couple of times. At least the fact that he was getting a very nice hand job made it easier to justify not being very coherent, though that same fact was also making it even _harder_ to think, anyway. "I-I'm not another notch on your belt," he said, and tried to tell himself he didn't sound worried.

Shuuei was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "I swear you're not," he said firmly. "I swear it, Kouyuu. Now stop talking and enjoy yourself."

"I don't want to!" Kouyuu blurted, which earned him a strange look from Shuuei. He swallowed and reached down between them, curling his own fingers hesitantly around Shuuei's cock and beginning to stroke. A deep, throaty moan was his reward. "I...I don't want to just lay back and enjoy it," Kouyuu murmured. "I want you to feel good, too."

"Well," Shuuei whispered, his own voice starting to sound a little ragged. "I'm not going to complain about that."

The two boys rocked together, their hands moving furiously and their bodies growing moist with sweat. No longer wasting their breath with talking, they occupied their mouths with heated kisses, and gasps.

Then suddenly Shuuei pulled away, grabbed Kouyuu's hand and stilled it. "W-what?" Kouyuu gasped, his eyes flying open. Had he done something wrong, was Shuuei changing his mind?

But Shuuei was smiling gently. "Just a moment," he whispered. "I want to do something else."

Eyes wide, Kouyuu nodded, and Shuuei crawled backwards, moving down Kouyuu's body until his head was level with his hips. Kouyuu had just enough time to start to wonder what he was doing, when Shuuei wrapped his lips around his cock and began to suck.

A stream of filthy epithets Kouyuu rarely allowed himself to use issued from his mouth, and Kouyuu dropped his head back against the floor with a resounding crack. His fingers went to Shuuei's hair and curled tightly in the long locks, which were coming lose of their binding as Shuuei's head bobbed up and down.

Kouyuu was completely incoherent, and his cries filled the room. It was lucky that they were so far from anyone who might overhear him, as he was way too far gone to even consider being overheard. The cries grew higher and louder, and progressively more urgent, until Kouyuu screamed outright, his body jerking and spasming as his orgasm slammed through him.

When he came back to himself, Shuuei was pressed against his side again, a hand running down Kouyuu's arm in a gentle caress. Kouyuu was still shaking, and gasping for air, and he realized that he was a little cold as the sweat dried on his body. He pulled the blanket more closely around himself. "W-well," he murmured uncertainly. "Um, that was very nice."

Shuuei rumbled a laugh, brushing a sweat-soaked sea foam-coloured lock of hair out of Kouyuu's eyes. "You sure?" he asked teasingly.

Kouyuu glared at him. "Of course I'm sure!" he snapped.

Then a thought occurred to him. "But...what about you?" he demanded. "When did you get off?"

Shuuei blinked at him, then smiled wryly. "Who said I did?"

Kouyuu stared at him for a moment, then reached up and shoved Shuuei down onto his back. The other boy yelped in surprise as Kouyuu climbed determinedly on top of him, shivering as the cold hit his back, but refusing to care. He yanked the blanket on top of them again and glared down at Shuuei.

"Don't pretend to be all noble and self-sacrificing," he growled. "I'm going to give you an orgasm - the best orgasm you've ever had in your whole entire life!"

"Well..." Shuuei murmured, looking up at him with a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. "I don't know about that. You might have to practice."

"Then I will!" Kouyuu snapped. "Starting right now. And don't say anything stupid about me not having to do this, or am I sure, because I know I don't have to, and I am. Got it?"

Shuuei spread his hands in defeat, but as usual his eyes still looked as if he were laughing at Kouyuu. Well, he wouldn't be laughing for much longer. "As you wish," Shuuei said.

Kouyuu growled at him and crawled downwards, the blanket falling over his head so he was shrouded under it like a tent. A threadbare, fuzzy tent filled with naked male flesh. It was warm and close under the blanket, cosy compared to the chill air outside.

Shuuei shifted a little, seemingly getting comfortable, and Kouyuu came right up close and personal with parts of the male anatomy that he had never encountered outside of his own. At least, not so closely. His heart was pounding, but he was determined to do this.

He closed his eyes and curled his fingers around the shaft of Shuuei's cock. He heard the other man give a groan that sounded encouraging, and that made Kouyuu flush even more deeply. _Why should I be nervous?_ he told himself sharply. _It's nothing to be nervous about. Just do it._

Despite that thought, he was tentative as he bent and took the head of Shuuei's cock into his mouth. Shuuei groaned, and Kouyuu lifted his head a little to snap, "You don't have to pretend it's so good!"

That prompted a lazy-sounding laugh. "You think I'm pretending? Shut up and suck me. It's not going to feel bad."

Kouyuu would have punched him except... actually, he didn't know why he didn't punch him. Shuuei certainly _deserved_ to be punched for that remark, and Kouyuu growled aloud before bending his head again. Somewhere in the back of his head he admitted that he had just been stalling, and that wasn't exactly nice.

So for once in his life, Kouyuu shut up and did as he was told. It was hot, smooth and thick against his tongue, as he plunged his head down as far as he could manage without choking and then bobbed his head up and down, trying to use his tongue and lips as well, and keeping his teeth _well_ out of the way.

"Oh fuck..." Shuuei groaned softly, and his hand lifted, curling and petting Kouyuu's hair in a way that Kouyuu found encouraging. Emboldened, Kouyuu bobbed his head up and down faster and faster, using his hand as a brace so he wouldn't accidentally choke himself. The last thing he wanted to do was gag and break the mood.

Actually, this was pretty hot. He thought perhaps he wouldn't mind doing this again, even when a liquid flooded into his mouth, hot and wet and a bit salty. Was that it? Shuuei was groaning and gasping, and shuddering with more and more urgency, and he certainly wasn't getting soft in his hand.

 _Hey, maybe this isn't too bad--_ he thought, and then Shuuei let out a shout and hot, thick fluid shot towards the back of Kouyuu's throat without warning.

Coughing and struggling to swallow so he wouldn't make a mess of things, Kouyuu sat up, the blanket falling away from them. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down in consternation and embarrassment at the shuddering, spent Shuuei. A bit of come had escaped Kouyuu's mouth, and the younger boy quickly mopped up the mess with a corner of the blanket.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. "That was horrible. I'll do better next time, I promise! I...You didn't have to come like that, so suddenly! You need to warn me--"

Shuuei sat up and kissed him roughly, wrapping his arms around Kouyuu and kissing him with such fervour that Kouyuu forgot entirely how upset he was at how badly he'd screwed up, forgot that Shuuei should have given him a bit of warning since it was his first time, forgot the pain in his feet and the cold air hitting his bare skin.

Forgot everything except for the heat of Shuuei's lips and the strong arms circling his body.

Shuuei broke the kiss first, but only pulled back an inch and leaned his forehead against Kouyuu's. "Next time?" he murmured. His voice was so rich, so... _happy_ that it sent a shiver down Kouyuu's spine and he couldn't bear to prevaricate. Much.

"W-well, I gotta get it right," Kouyuu said defensively. "Or I won't be able to keep my promise."

Shuuei rumbled a laugh. "You mean the promise to give me the best orgasm of my life?" he asked.

Kouyuu blushed, but nodded.

"What if I said that was the best one I'd ever had?" Shuuei asked softly.

Kouyuu made a disbelieving noise. "I'd say you were lying," he said frankly. "Because I can do better than _that_."

Another laugh, and Shuuei whispered. "Well, it was, because it came from my friend." Then he grinned and gave Kouyuu another kiss, playful and teasing. "But I certainly don't mind if you want to practice."

"Well good!" Kouyuu said, trying to maintain his bravado, but his stomach felt like it was filled with a million happy butterflies, and it came out a bit breathless.

Both boys were starting to shiver again, and to yawn, so they pulled the blanket over them both, lying down on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Kouyuu vaguely remembered settling down with his arms around Shuuei and his head pillowed somewhere around the other boy's chest or shoulder, but a few seconds later he was sound asleep.

~ ~ ~

Later, Shuuei decided it was the best morning he had experienced in his life to that point. Sure, both of them were stiff and sore after sleeping on a hard wooden floor with nothing but a threadbare blanket to share between them. And Kouyuu's feet were so raw that he couldn't stand up without intense pain. But for the first time ever, Shuuei had woken up in the arms of someone that he had truly _wanted_ to wake up beside, and that made everything worthwhile.

Too bad they couldn't actually allow any of it to become common knowledge. Such was the curse of politics.

Kouyuu acted like nothing had changed between them, dressing hurriedly with his back turned towards Shuuei, and taking Shuuei's ribbing with a caustic lack of appreciation.

But when Shuuei rested his hand on his shoulder, Kouyuu pushed him off reluctantly, and when Shuuei kissed him, he grumbled but returned it with interest.

Shuuei was, of course, immensely pleased with himself, and he knew that despite his grumbling, Kouyuu was happy, too.

Because of Kouyuu's feet, he couldn't walk back out of the forest. Shuuei didn't even have a spare pair of shoes, and the slippers Kouyuu had been wearing were only for indoor use and they were completely ruined.

"I'll wait here," Kouyuu said, lifting his chin determinedly. "You can get your horse or something and I'll just wait."

But Shuuei was pretty sure Kouyuu didn't want to be left alone, and instead of debating with him, Shuuei had just picked him up and carried him - yelping and protesting, but clinging tightly to his neck - out of the ramshackle house.

The truth was, the more Kouyuu bitched, the better Shuuei liked it. Far from finding it annoying, Shuuei found more and more that he could see through it to the vulnerable, loyal, and determined soul inside. Shuuei loved that Kouyuu kept such a wall between them, because he'd realized that the more Kouyuu liked someone, the better he wanted to look to them, so the thicker the mask.

"You're going to drop me," Kouyuu grumbled as Shuuei carried him down the uneven path. "I'm too heavy for you to carry all that way." But he tucked his head against Shuuei's chin and tightened his grip, and Shuuei just grinned and didn't bother to reply, knowing it wasn't necessary.

He was getting tired by the time they reached the house, but he managed despite Kouyuu's dire predictions. He set Kouyuu down on the patio of Sou's house and helped him to sit. "I'll just get your stuff," Shuuei said. "Then we can ride my horse back to the palace."

"But..." Kouyuu cast a wary look towards the door.

"Don't worry," Shuuei said, ruffling his hair lightly and earning himself a growl in return. "I'm pretty sure Sou is quaking in his boots after the way I threatened him last night. He won't bother us. I'll be right back. You'll be okay here for a few minutes?"

Kouyuu lifted his chin, though Shuuei could see his nervousness. "I'll be _fine_ ," he growled. "I'm not a little kid, you know."

"I know," Shuuei assured him, and headed inside.

He cornered the first servant he saw, who gave the sword on his hip a wary look as if he might be intending to chop the heads off of everyone in the place. Shuuei might have been inclined to, at that, so he didn't mind. Everyone here, as far as he was concerned, was culpable. Only the fact that he knew they felt they didn't have much choice but to do what their Master told them kept him from trying to have the whole lot rounded up and imprisoned.

"Get all of Li Kouyuu's belongings and bring it out to us," he snapped. " _Now_."

The maid bowed three or four times, obviously frightened, and scurried away down the hall. As Shuuei watched her go, who might be coming up the hall towards him, but none other than the Master of the house himself. He had obviously had a good night's sleep, and was shaved and dressed, but there was a certain urgency to his gait and a flutter in his hands that told Shuuei that he was more nervous than he appeared.

"Did you find him? Is he all right?" Sou said. He'd obviously decided to pretend to care, as if Kouyuu had just gotten lost by accident, rather than fleeing his house to avoid being raped.

The sound of Sou's false concern sent a pulse of anger through Shuuei and he stepped right up to the older man, grabbing him by the collar of his robe and cocking his fist. "Listen you piece of _dog shit_ ," Shuuei snapped, and Sou began to struggle in earnest. "If I get word that you even _thought_ about Kouyuu again I'll--"

"Shuuei, wait!" Kouyuu's voice startled Shuuei and he looked around to see the other boy hobbling towards him, one hand on the wall and a pained expression on his face. "Wait, don't hit him!"

"Why the hell not?" Shuuei demanded, letting go of the man, who stumbled back a pace, then quickly straightened his robes. There was a smarmy smirk on his face as he looked at Shuuei, then it disappeared as he stepped around him to face Kouyuu.

Wringing his hands, he walked towards Kouyuu, all concern and contrition. "Kouyuu, my boy, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. I wish you hadn't run out like that. Please, it was all my fault, and I humbly beg your forgiveness. I read you all wrong, clearly, and I feel just _horrible_ that all of this has happened," Sou said.

Kouyuu hesitated, standing where he was while Sou moved towards him. His face went a little blank, and Shuuei wondered if it were fear or surprise that made him look that way. Surely he couldn't be having second thoughts - surely he wouldn't be taken in by this snake a second time.

"Kouyuu," Shuuei said urgently, starting to move towards them, but Kouyuu shot him an angry look and he hesitated. Perhaps all he could do was wait. Maybe Kouyuu needed to work this out for himself. Shuuei bit his lip on a number of insults and kept quiet for once.

"You...want me to keep working for you?" Kouyuu asked softly, his hands clenching at his sides. "Even after what I did?"

"Of course, dear boy," Sou said, glancing over his shoulder and smirking triumphantly at Shuuei. "I don't blame you."

Shuuei's heart sank. Hadn't Kouyuu learned anything? Was he so desperate for approval that he would--

His worries were side-tracked by a cracking sound and a howl. Sou crumpled to the floor, clutching at his jaw with both hands and Kouyuu stood over him, shaking his hand and grimacing.

"You'd _better_ not blame me," Kouyuu snapped. "And I quit. If you come near me or any of the other novices, I'll make sure that everyone knows what you are." He glanced at Shuuei for a moment, then glared down at Sou again. "My best friend is going to be captain of the guard, and he'll arrest you if you even _look_ at another young boy again."

"W-wait, you... you're making a mistake," Sou gasped. "Little _brat_ , I'll make sure you shine shoes for the rest of your fucking _life_."

Kouyuu snorted. "Not likely," he said. "Because with the information I got working for you, I'm ready to hand in my report to the Emperor, and there are some interesting tidbits in there that I'm sure will get me some attention. Come on, Shuuei."

A soft noise at Shuuei's elbow attracted his attention and he saw the servant standing beside him, looking pale and holding Kouyuu's bag. He took it and smiled at the woman, and she smiled back, nodding in an approving way.

"Coming," Shuuei said loftily, and walked towards his friend, stepping around Sou as if he didn't see him. Sou didn't voice any more protests, and Shuuei smirked. He was pretty sure that Sou wouldn't be much of a threat from now on.

And when it came right down to it, he was glad it had all happened. Thanks in part to Sou, he and Kouyuu had a little secret of their own, and it was a hell of a nice one.

Crossposted to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/saimono_luv/profile)[**saimono_luv**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/saimono_luv/)


End file.
